


We survived lest live

by Hejsan_Svejsan_Booo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Remus Lupin, Bottom Severus Snape, Crossdressing, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Good Parent Severus Snape, Good Severus Snape, Harry Potter Gets the Love He Deserves, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Remus Lupin is a Good Boyfriend, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Top Remus Lupin, severus snape has curly hair
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:55:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25033564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hejsan_Svejsan_Booo/pseuds/Hejsan_Svejsan_Booo
Summary: After the was Severus adopts his daughter, then he meets his lover. He will now teach at Hogwarts how will that be like whit an 8-year-old daughter a wolf lover and people not being able to trust him because of his past.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Severus Snape
Comments: 18
Kudos: 161





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have updated this story in hopes of getting rid of some of the spelling mistakes.

Remus woke up because the sun was shining into the room. He had always been a light sleeper. He looked around the room, this was his home, their home. After the first war Remus met Severus again at a market. Severus was buying potion ingredients, but he did not dare to approach him. The next time Remus saw Severus was with a little girl, she looked around 5 years, she was holding Severus hand in a death grip. She was looking around as she expected the people to attack her. It was when he saw Severus the third time they actually spoke. Remus was walking around and went past a park, where he saw that little girl, he had seen Severus whit. She was crying, so Remus approached her.

‘Hey, there. Are you alright?’ He tried to look as kind as possible. He did not have much money and his clothes had seen better days.

‘I…I can’t find my papa’ The girl looked at him and he looked into her eyes and saw the eyes of Severus Snape. This had to be his daughter he thought. She was wearing a purple dress and black ballerina shoes. She had black curly hair that went almost to her waist. She had an adorable face, her complexion was darker than Severus, but that was not hard to achieve. She was also oh so very tiny. The only thought in Remus' head was that the girl was Severus' daughter.

‘Okay what’s your name sweetie?’ He just had to make sure this was Severus girl.

‘My name is Katrin, papa calls me Kitty cat sometimes. Papa's name is Severus, can you help me find him?’ The girl was looking at him with those eyes he had seen many times before. Severus really had beautiful eyes, those moments Remus had seen them when Severus was at peace. God he was going to help this girl and not to think about this school crush on her dad.

‘Yes, I will help you’ Remus looked at the girl, her existence meant that he did not have a chance anymore. But really, he never had a chance with Severus, with the way he had treated him. Remus pulled out his wand calling his patronus then sending it to Severus with their location.

Severus came and he did not even look at Remus; he went straight to Katrin and pulled her in his arms. They started to talk to each other in a language Remus did not know. Then Severus turned around and faced him.

‘Thank you for helping her’ Severus was looking Remus right in his eyes and Remus was capitated whit Severus eyes that looked black but if you looked closely there was some light flecks in them.

‘Don’t worry about it, it really was no problem.’

‘Papa, can we go and take Remus with us for ice cream?’ Katrin was looking at Severus with pleading eyes.

‘Oh, I don’t want to intrude.’ Remus did not Severus to feel like he owed him now.

‘Oh, shut up you wolf. You will come with us and we are going to get ice cream. Understood?’ Severus lifted his left eyebrow and spoke in his sarcastic voice. Remus could not help but to think of it as hot.

‘Alright then I will be joining you’

That is how it all started now years later he and Severus had their own home in the woods, Severus had gotten all the Price money and estates, so he was the definition of rich. Remus had gotten the job as a writer then he only had deadlines instead of having to call in sick every month. (Severus ide) He was in bed with his mate, his love. Remus was spooning Severus and he just looked down at Severus, his angel. Severus hair was in reality curly and longer than you think. Severus had grown out his hair, the reason he kept it the length it was before was because his father said he looked like a girl with longer hair. But now when he was more confident with himself, he had just let it grow. It now went almost to his waist. Severus had blood adopted Katrin, who came from an abusive home that had remembered Severus of his own home when he was growing up. And now Remus had also adopted their daughter, her hair got more dark brown then black, but she kept Severus eyes and that he was happy for. Remus looked out the window and looked at the woods surrounding their home, it really was beautiful. Severus had gotten the job as head to Slytherin and potion master. They had talked long about how they would do it. And they came to the solution that Katrin and Remus would simply move with Severus. Chambers for families existed in the castle so it would be no problem. Next week the first term would start so Severus would have to go and move in and meet the rest of the teachers. Remus knew that Severus was nervous over the move. Remus was also nervous, they both have built a safe haven for themselves, and not have had much contact with the wizard world and now they would be going in with full force again.

He should probably wake Severus up, he needed to be in a meeting with the rest of the teachers and then he needed to request a family chamber. No one knew about their little family so he would have to tell them.

‘Sweetheart, you have to wake up now’ Severus just scrunched up his nose and pulled himself closer to Remus.

‘Come on, it is an important day, do you want me to wake Katrin up and wake you up?’ that did the trick.

‘I am up, I’m up.’ While both of them would die for their daughter she was a bomb full of energy. Katrin was now eight years old.

“I will start breakfast so why don’t you take a shower and then wake up Katrin?” Remus was kissing Severus' neck and distracting him, but he hummed an answer, and they separated. 

**At Hogwarts**

Minerva was a reasonable person she liked to think, she also thought of herself as open minded. But she still did not believe that hiring Severus Snape is a good idea. He was an angry boy yes; they did not treat him the best but that did not justify his behaviour. He was a death eater and that was one of the worst things she could think of. He betrayed them and now they are supposed to let him in with open arms. She lost many friends because of the death eaters so how can she just forgive him for his past.

They were going to meet him today, the Slytherin brat was going to be the head house of Slytherin. He was going to favour the Slytherins she just knew. She did not dislike the boy; she was just cautious over the boy. She looked over herself in the mirror, when she deemed herself presentable, she left for the meeting, without a hair out of place.

When she got to the room, she could not see Snape or Dumbledore anywhere. She sat down at her regular place and started to small talk with the rest of the teachers. She was glad to see that she was not the only one that was not excited for the young Slytherin.

The door opened and in came Albus Dumbledore he was wearing a purple set of robes with stars on them. The room got quiet, everyone wanted to be the first to see the grumpy Slytherin with greasy hair and a hooked nose. But behind Albus were a man with his hair in a bun at the base of his neck (Not looking greasy) He had long black robes that billowed behind him. His face was not the extreme shallow and pale as they expected. It had a nice flush to it. Summed up he did not at all look like Severus Snape. This must had been a mistake, had Albus chanced the potion master he was hiring?

“Hello everyone, I expect that you have had a wonderful morning. Let me introduce our newest addition as head of Slytherin and potion master Severus Snape.” Albus eyes were twinkling like nothing else at the surprised looks from his co-workers, Severus just looked bored.

Pomona Sprout the head of Hufflepuff was the first one to get out of the shock and great Severus. She had never had much of a dislike for him. He had always been a good student; he was good at potions therefore he was good at herbology. Severus sat down at the empty chair beside her and they had a little bit of small talk about some of Pomona’s plants.

But the rest of the teachers were not so calm in his presence. Minerva was having problems understanding that Snape was before her. She was expecting a tall brooding boy that had no respect and hated Gryffindor. But at this moment he was making small talk with Pomona and listening to her talk about her plants. He was so far from what she had expected. Minerva could not see that this person is the same person that she taught a couple years ago. The conclusion, it was all an act. He wanted to trick them into trusting him. Well she would not fall for this act at all.

“Well now that we are all here, we can start the meeting. So, the rest of you are aware if you need Severus to brew something is his office, the one that is joined to his classroom. And he will live in the family chambers in the dungeons.”

That was weird why would one single man without children have a family chamber. Snape must have wanted a bigger place then the rest of him so he would be special. Minerva had to resist the urge to roll her eyes. How petty of him to want special treatment.

The meeting went on, they talked about the usual things. But it kept nagging Minerva in the back of her head, this is not the Severus Snape that graduated from school. Did he use a lot of sarcasm yes, were he a bit snarky and prickly yes, but his eyes did not look the same. The Severus she knew had almost black eyes filled with anger, hatred and resentment. Now it was like they were lighter small light pecks in his black eyes, and she could not find the emotions that were so obvious before. Could a person really change that much, during a war people became sad not happy. No, it did not feel right, she would have to have a conversation with Albus again.

The meeting ended and everyone left, except Minerva who sat and waited for everyone to leave before starting to speak with Albus.

“There is something wrong with that boy, I told you that you should not hire him.” Minerva looked into the twinkling eyes of the headmaster. He looked pleased and that unnerved her.

“Why Minerva, he is the youngest potion master, he is bright, and he knows the castle already. What is wrong with him?” Minerva got the feeling that Albus knew more than her. She really did not like that.

“He is not the boy that left this school at graduation, something is off about him. Also, you put a death eater in charge of the Slytherin house. That will only and badly, and you will regret that when the new generation is destroyed.”

“Minerva, he is one of the teacher’s now so therefore you should treat him with the respect you give that rest of the staff. Just because he did not like you Gryffindor’s doesn't make him bad.” Albus' eyes lost some of their twinkle when he talked.

“When all goes bad, you will wish that you listened to me.” Whit that she left the room closing the door with a snap.

**In the new chambers**

Severus knew that Professor McGonagall was unhappy with his presence. He needed to remember that they were not his professors anymore and he should address them with their first name. He could sense her looking at his back during the whole thing. He had been a spy he knew when someone was watching him. But he had to deal with that later, now they needed to get their stuff here so they could live here.

Severus went to the floo and opened it up so that he could get home. He also keyed it into their chambers so they could move between the house and the school. When he got through he almost fell over at the force of Katrin throwing herself on him in a hug.

“Oh, Hey there sweetie. I was only gone some time.”

“I know but I missed you.” She looked at Severus with big eyes. She was wearing a purple muggle dress with a bow at her waist. Katrin like Severus was born in the muggle world. Severus had no idea that she was a muggle born when he adopted her. But then as she grew, she started to show signs of accidental magic. But she still loved muggle dresses, and she looked adorable in them, so Severus and Remus got her some dresses. The one she was wearing now was one of her favourites.

Remus came out of the kitchen when he heard them talk. He was resting his frame against the door opening. He was wearing simple muggle sweatpants and a t-shirt with holes in it, looking at his daughter and Severus with a smile. Despite his appearance Severus thought that he looked beautiful. Whit Katrin in his arms Severus walked to Remus and gave a small kiss. Katrin let out a sound of displeasure and they laughed at her reaction. 

“So should we start to move things over, or do you want to eat first?” Remus said as Severus his face at the nape of his neck. Katrin was building a train in Legos and they watched.

“How about we eat first and then we start to move the boxes over.” They moved to the kitchen sitting at the table and having a simple tofu sandwich. Severus was a vegan, and that had surprised Remus at first. He only ate vegan because he wanted to reduce the amount of dead beings in the world. Plus he had the knowledge because he had gone healer training to be able to become a potion master (because potion was used to heal) so he knew how to make sure he got enough protein and he knew what supplements he should take. Katrin ate like him, but she had gotten the choice and she decided to eat like her papa. Remus now only ate animal products when he was out, he had thought that it would be hard, but it had gone easy, with Severus as a guide.

After lunch they started to move over the bags. They shrunk them and made them weightless so it only took two trips through the floo. Then they started to put everything where it belonged. They would live there for the whole term, so they better make themselves comfortable. The chamber had a room for Katrin with a bed, a wardrobe, a window and a desk. Then it had the master bedroom that had a large double bed and then like Katrin’s room. The furniture was of dark wood whit green curtains before the windows and it had silver details a bit all over the place. Surprisingly, Remus did not seem displeased with the color scheme. When all was done it really was a comfortable space where they could see themselves spending time. There was also a kitchen, a bathroom with a shower and a tub. They also had a living room with a couch and two armchairs. There were also all the bookshelves. The couch and armchair were dark green with dark wood legs.

When they were done Severus went into the kitchen and started the kettle. They had brought over the food that they had in the house, so they had food. Severus grabbed a box of biscuits and fixed the tea. They all went to the living room and sat down. Before they could start there was a nock on the door leading into the chambers.


	2. The mystery visitor

Pomona POV

Pomona got one of the orchids she had. If her memory served her right, then this is one of Severus' favourite plants. She knew that some people would be hostile to him so she wanted to give him something small so he would feel welcomed. She got it and then started to walk to the Slytherin family chamber. She wanted to see his family, and this gift was a perfect way to see them. She had to admit that she was shocked to hear that he would be living in the family chambers. When she had pictured how Severus Snape would be like he was a single a bit bitter, rude, sarcastic it never crossed her mind that he would be a father. Despite what her colleagues said she truly does not believe that Severus requested a family chamber to be special from the rest. What would he win from that situation, from her seat she could see none. She thinks they are aware that they treated him bad and now that he is in sight, they feel guilty about it again. Therefore, they wanted to give him a bad image, so they did not feel the need to feel bad for him.

Pomona had now reached the chambers and she knocked at the door 3 times. Then she took a step back and waited. She watches as the door handles twist and then she is greeted by the sight of a little child.

“Katrin! What have I told you about opening doors without an adult?” Pomona watched as Severus came into view. He had now changed into more comfortable clothes. He wore a pair of black jeans that you could see had some wear and tear, especially at the knees. He wore a dark blue shirt as the jeans did not look new at al. Severus' hair was no longer in a bun and was now free. It was black and curly and went down to his waist. The comfortable look suited him well.

“I am sorry papa. But you said that the castle was safe,” Pomona looked at the girl, she was wearing a purple muggle dress, it went to her knees and had a bow at the waist. She, like her ‘papa’ had long hair, though she looked more dark brown. And instead of calling it curly Pomona would call it wavy. Her hair also went to her waist. They did really look like daughters and fathers. When she looked closer, she could swear that the girl also looked like Remus Lupin, but that had to be wrong.

“It may be safe, but the rule is still the same.” As Severus talked, he laid a hand on Katrina's shoulder as he was afraid she might run off.

“Oh! Hi Pomona, what can I do for you?” Severus was now looking at her and stood up his height. That boy was tall, it was really no question about it.

“Hi Severus! I just came here with a welcome gift for you. It is an orchid, I believe it is one of you favourites.” As she talked, she handed over the plant she had been caring for.

“Oh, thank you that really was nice. This is Katrin, My daughter. Katrin is Pomona; she teaches herbology here at Hogwarts.” Katrin held out her hand for Pomona to shake.

“It is nice meeting you” She was mumbling a little bit and Pomona could not help herself to find that adorable.

“Hi dear. It is nice meeting you as well.”

“We were just sitting down for tea; do you want to join us?” said Severus. It surprised her that he would want her to stay but hey he is trying.

“That would be lovely, thank you.”

Severus POV

Severus was pleasantly surprised over the fact that it was Pomona at his door. He had thought only Albus would want to associate with him, but it seems like he was wrong. She had even remembered one of his favourite flowers. When they got in, he could not see Remus. But he heard him in the kitchen, probably fixing more tea. They sat down in the living room and talked for a bit. Severus could see that Pomona was looking at Katrin every other moment to make sure that she was real. Then the door to the kitchen opened and in came Remus with a smile on his face ‘god how beautiful he is’ and Severus almost laughed out right when Pomona saw him, her face was just so hilarious.

“So, Pomona as you may remember Remus Lupin.” Severus said with a smile, he should probably have told her before but it did not cross his mind. Remus was such a big part in his life that he just assumed that if people knew him then they knew Remus.

“It is lovely seeing you again Professor Sprout.” Remus put down the tray with tea and then held out his hand for Pomona to shake. Pomona just sat there staring at him then Severus and Remus again. She opened and closed her mouth like a fish. It really was hilarious if Severus had a camera then he would have taken a photo. The sock was so clear in her face that Severus could not help but to chuckle.

“Dad… Papa what is wrong with her?” Katrin’s question took Pomona out of her shock.

“It is nothing dear, I just never thought I would see the day where Severus Snape and Remus Lupin were friends.” Pomona still looked at Remus like she thought that if she looked away, he would disappear.

Pomona POV

“There not friends, they love each other.” At that Pomona looked at Severus wary, she had trouble seeing Severus saying I love you too anyone. But she had not seen ether Severus or Remus in a long time so that could have changed. His appearance certainly changed so maybe he pulled a new appearance as a new me. 

Then it all settled down and they had a great time. Pomona saw a side to Severus she never thought she would see, and she got to know the real him. Pomona also got to see how Severus and Remus behave with each other and that shocked her as well. They were tender and loving with each other. While they did not sow it physically there were many loving glances nudging their knees together. All of which spoke to their level of love and dedication. Their child was a lovely little angel that it was obvious that they both loved and cared about deeply. Pomona was happy that she got to meet this happy, loving family. She left from their chambers with a smile on her face.


	3. some smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be a short chapter whit some lemon in it. If you don’t like, then skip this chapter. It is short so you will not have to read it too understand the rest of the story.

Remus POV

Remus was happy that Severus was willing to let Pomona in their home. It would not do him any good if he isolated himself. That happened when they were young because Remus could not stand up to his friends. He caused Severus so much pain, it shocks him that Severus wants him.

“What are you thinking so hard about over there.” Severus had just put Katrin to sleep walking out of her room.

“How can you want me?”

“Oh, are we going to discuss this again?”

“I just can’t see how you could want me.”

“Oh, trust me, I want you plenty.” A suggestive and sexual tone came into Severus' voice. 

“Do you now.” Remus stood up from the chair he had been sitting on and walked over to him. When he got there, he put his arms around Severus waist and pulled him against his body. Severus turned around in his embrace and gave Remus a kiss. Remus put his hands-on Severus waist and his neck pulling him even closer. Severus' hands rested on Remus' hips. They pulled a bit apart when they had too breath.

“Hey what do you say about breaking the new bed in?” Remus said in a suggestive whisper. Severus did not even answer, he just pulled Remus towards the bedroom.

When they got to the bedroom Remus pushed Severus down into the mattress and started to kiss his neck. Severus started to pull at Remus clothes trying to remove them. Remus kissed down lower and started to undo the buttons on Severus clothes while he worked his way down. When the shirt was opened Remus went up again to kiss and suck on Severus nipples. Hering Severus moaned in pleasure at that action he sucked harder. He let one hand go down and started to put pressure on Severus clothed erection. He opened the trousers and he sat up and removed Severus clothing. When he was done, he took time to just look at Severus naked body. He was laying there breathing heavy with his erection up in the air. He truly looked like a treat to him. 

“Why don’t you turn around.” Remus got Severus' body so that he could turn around.

Remus took his hands and parted Severus ass so that he could see the pink little pucker. He then went down and started to suck and poke at the rim with his tongue. He heard Severus moan in pleasure. He had always loved rimming Severus.

After some time, Remus stopped and looked around for his wand. When he found it, he cast the prepping and lubrication spell. Then he removed himself out of his pants. Severus turned around so that they could look at each other, putting a pillow under his hips. Then he slowly went in, feeling that tight heat. When he was fully sheathed, he stopped for a moment before he slowly pulled out until only his head was in and then pushing in again. He kept that tempo for a while. Until he felt his orgasm coming closer and closer. As he was chasing his orgasm his tempo went up. Severus pulled his legs up onto Remus hips, so he went even deeper.

Severus was the one that came first coming all over their stomachs. When he came his muscle tightened which made him even tighter. After a few more thrusts he came into Severus. They then stayed in that position just breathing. Then Remus pulled out and went down on the bed beside Severus. He pulled Severus onto his chest and they just breathed.


	4. Chapter 4

Severus POV

When he woke up, he was in bed in Remus' arms. Severus decided to just lay there for a while. Yesterday had gone better than he thought was possible. He looked at the clock in the bedroom, 6:30 it said. He started to get out of Remus' embrace and soon Katrin will wake and he wants to take a shower before he makes her breakfast.

He got up and stretched his long limbs. Then he got in the shower put on the hot water and went under the spray. Then Severus started to wash his hair, it was a tangled mess and he stood there brushing his fingers through his locks. He heard the bathroom door open, but he just kept trying to tame his hair. Then the curtain opened, and he felt his arms go around his waist. Severus just relaxed into Remus' embrace. Remus helped him with his hair by putting in the conditioner, they then washed each other off and went out of the shower. They enhanced quiet good mornings, then they got dressed. Severus dried his hair with a spell to avoid it getting all frizzy.

He got to the kitchen putting on a kettle with water, then making some porridge. He put banana and some maple syrup so it would be sweet. He had a sweet tooth, but he did not like Remus overly like sweets. He liked baked goods and fruit, berries to satisfy his sweet tooth. Remus went into the kitchen with Katrin and they all ate. A quiet and good morning.

Pomona POV

Pomona’s morning had been the usual, she had woken up and then gotten ready to go and eat breakfast. The great hall was always a bit depressing without the students, it was too quiet and too empty for her taste. She went and sat beside McGonagall and  Flitwick. They were discussing the newest member of their staff.

“Al I am saying is that it is weird that he gets a family chamber just because he wants it.” Minerva did not look pleased at al. It was a known fact that she did not like Severus Snape, she had always thought of him as a troublemaker.

“Oh, Minerva I am sure there is more to that then you know.” Severus Snape had never been a favourite to Flitwick, but he had never had anything against the boy he was smart and bright.

“Oh, and what reason do you propose is a good reason for a man without children to have a family chamber?” Now Minerva was starting to look annoyed.

“Minerva who told you that Severus did not have any children?” Pomona looked at Minerva, she was a good person, but she could be stubborn when she wanted to be.

“Just because he has changed his appearance does not mean that he has changed, and I can’t see him with a child.”

“Well for your knowledge, Severus does have a child. Her name is Katrin.” A look of shock passed over Minerva’s face, as she took in the news that he did indeed have a child.

“Did he tell you that Pomona, you know that he is probably lying.”

“No, he did not tell me, I saw her. Her name as I said is Katrin and I think she is around eight.” Now the rest of the staff was listening in on their conversation.

“So, you are telling me that he got someone pregnant as a teen.”

“Minerva what does that matter, and for your knowledge Severus adopted the little Katrin.” Now Albus joined the conversation.

“Wait what got him too do that?” Now Minerva’s head was starting to hurt, it was all starting to get confusing.

“Well let’s just say that Katrin’s previous parents were not good people. That is all I am going to tell you.”

Pomona could see that Minerva was having trouble too understanding that Severus had a child. But her head was more on Katrin, she had been harmed in her previous family and Severus had taken her from that. Her respect for Severus raised, as a head hose she had too taken care of the student with bad homes. It takes time, energy and commitment, and it warms her heart that Katrin is now growing up in a loving home. 

“Pomona could you go and tell Severus that we are going to have a head house meeting at lunch, in my office?” Albus eyes were twinkling as always.

“Of course, I have no problem with that Albus.”

Pomona was now done with her breakfast and stood up. She went down to the dungeons and to the chambers. Where she knocked the door then as before and took a step back. This time it was Remus that opened the door, his clothes were blue jeans and a dark red shirt.

“Oh, hi what can I do for you?”

“Hello, I just came to tell Severus that there will be a lunch meeting in Albus office.” 

“Thank you, do you want to come in? We are building Lego models.”

Pomona accepted his offer and went in. When they got to the living room she saw, Severus sitting legs crossed wearing black jeans and a dark green shirt, his hair up in a ponytail. He had a mass of grey building blocks before him. Beside him sat Katrin with light blue jeans and a pink shirt, her hair also up in a ponytail. Katrin took after Severus more than Remus in looks, but in attitude it seemed like she was more like Remus and Severus. She had a bit more colour in her blocks, some pink, purple some were even sparkling.

“Nice of you to join us Pomona.” Severus did only look up for a quick second before he looked down at his build. Katrin waved at her.

“They both like to build stuff; you can join me on my building.” Remus talked with a smile. He then went down to sit at his own building where the blocks were more earthy colors like, brown, and green. Pomona sat down beside him.

“I have to be honest I have not done this before.” Pomona looked at the blocks then there was a book looking like a manual beside the blocks.

“Hahaha, that is fine I had no idea the first time. So, what you do is we are going to build this (Remus pointed at the picture on the book) to do that we will follow the instruction and then it will hopefully look like that.

At first it was a bit hard but then Pomona got a hang on it, it became therapeutic. They sat there building, there was some music in the background. When Katrin was done with her building she went over to help Severus. Then when the clock was 11:20 Severus stood up stretching his arms over him then walked away. When he later came back, he was wearing the black robes that he was wearing at the last meeting.

“We should probably go to that meeting now.” Severus' voice broke through the calm. He stretched out a hand to help her stand up that she accepted. Severus then went and kissed the top of Katrin’s head then he proceeded to do the same with Remus. It was not something she would ever see in her lifetime. But Pomona is glad she saw it, the side of Severus that is nurturing and caring.

They started to walk to Albus office when they got there, they said lemon sorbet, and the gargoyle moved out of the way. Inside were already Minerva and Flitwick and Albus already sated.

“Ah, good now that we are all here, we can start eating.” Albus looked at his colleague's wit that ever-present twinkle in his eyes. When he was done speaking food appeared on the table in front of them. Severus and Pomona took their seats at the table.

“Oh, and Severus, my boy I asked the elf to make some foods that you could eat.” He then proceeded to point out which food Severus could eat. This picked Pomona’s interest she was not aware of any diet that Severus was on.

Minerva POV

Minerva had gotten to Albus' office before the meeting was about to start. She wanted to try to get information out of him about Snape. Then Flitwick came into the office 4 minutes before the meeting. So, they sat and waited for Snape and Pomona. It was a bit of a shock that they came into the office together. But before she could question them the meeting started. And then all the talk about the food he could or could not eat. What was whit that was he a such a picky eater that Albus had too special-order food just for him?

They started to talk about the students and plans for the term. It was nothing out of the ordinary. But, during the hole meeting Minerva kept sneaking glances at Snape. He had those black robes on and his hair in a ponytail. His hair was long, that was for sure. Before when he was a student, he always kept his hair at his chin but now it seemed as he just let it grow. She thought a bit over his hair, how come it is curly now. Before it was straight and greasy but now it is curly and glossy. It all had to be for some kind of scam, that is the only explanation.

The meeting continued and they ate the food. When they were done, they bid each other farewell. Minerva saw Pomona went straight to Severus and started talking. That woman was too nice for her own sake. Minerva just knew that in the end Pomona would get hurt. Before the end of the day she would have to talk with Pomona.

Time skip

Minerva figured that it would be best to see Pomona before dinner. So, at 4 o'clock she went down to Pomona’s chambers. She knocked on the door and waited, Pomona answered the door and greeted her. She asks if Minerva wanted tea too which she had agreed on. They sat down in her living room with tea on the table.

“You know that he will hurt you in the end.” Minerva looks at Pomona observing her reaction.

“May I ask who will hurt me?”

“Snape is all he is good at; he makes people trust him so that he can hurt them. No wonder that he is raising that child alone, no one could want to be with him.”

“Severus is not only good at hurting people; he is great with his child. And he does have someone that is with him raising Katrin.” Pomona was looking out raged as she talked. You could hear the anger in her voice.

“May I ask who that person is?”

“It is actually one of your own Minerva. Remus Lupin.” At this Minerva rose in a hurry.

“Wait, are you telling me that he is using the fact that Remus is a werewolf to force him to take care of his own child?” She talked fast and Minerva had started to pace.

“No, they love each other, anyone could see that.” But Minerva did not hear what Pomona said, all she could see was Snape manipulating poor Remus into doing things he did not want to do. She left Pomona’s place not caring that Pomona was talking to her. Minerva set a brisk walk to the dungeon’s family chamber. When she got there, she aggressively knocked on the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Remus POV

Remus was sitting and reading a book, Katrin was sleeping, Severus was brewing his potions so he had a bit of private time. He was sitting reading his novel when he heard a knock at the door. “Must be Pomona, maybe she forgot something?” Remus thought to himself. He rose and opened the door. There was Minerva with a crazy look in her eyes. She was breathing heavy like she had been running.

“Minerva what are you doing h….” Remus started to talk but was abruptly stopped by Minerva dragging him out of the door. Remus was getting pulled down the corridor. He tried to pull his hands out of her grasp. She really had his hand in a hard grasp. When he finally managed to pull his arm out of her grasp they were corridors from the chambers. 

“You are safe now, he can't hurt you now.” 

“Who is trying to hurt me?” Remus was confused, disoriented and all he wanted was a calm night but bo. He gets kidnapped by his old head house instead. 

“Snape of course, he might have tricked you into raising his child but I can help you be free again.” Minerva was looking at him with a crazy look in her eyes that Remus was starting to get worried about her mental state. 

“That child is my child too so I do not see what you are going on about.” 

“Don't you see he only wants you to believe that. The reality is that he is probably cheating on you with a lot of prostitutes and that the child is not yours.” 

“Severus would never cheat on me and that child is our perfect little angel so you should be very careful about what you say about her.” 

“I came too late, you are too far gone.” That was the last Remus heard before he lost his concunsens.

Albus POV

Albus was working on his papers. As a headmaster he got a lot of papers that he needed to sign, look over and look at different budgets. He also had to look at what his teachers needed for their classes. He had worked for an hour when he decided that he deserved a sweet treat. So he had just started to eat some candy when there was a nock on the door. And Pomona rushed in looking like she had run there. The students were not even there yet so it could not have been one of her pagers that were hurt. 

“Ah, Pomona what can I do for you?” 

“Albus Minerva has gone insane.” 

“What do you mean.” Minerva was the most level headed person in his staff. It was a reason why she was the deputy headmaster. What could she have done so that Pomona would call her insane? 

“So, I was talking with her about Severus, and the fact that she had not been fair to him as a student and not now. And I let it slip that Remus was living with Severus and they had a child together. She just went on about Severus abusing remus and ran away.” 

“Come on we better look and see how Remus is doing.” Albus stood up and went to the door. He knew that Minerva had problems with Severeus. Albus knew that the whole staff except Pomona had a problem with him. But he thought that they would get used to him. Albus himself had blamed Severus for his past mistakes until he saw them out of Severus perspective. To think that you are sixteen years old getting abused at home, and at school you get bullied. No one wants you at the light side and the light side accepts the bullying. Where would you go, Severus went to the one place where the people wanted him. And in the end Albus only blames himself for that. He could have put a stop to the bullying, he could have listened to the Slytherin head house when he said that he believed that Severus was abused at home. Yet he did nothing, Severus Snape was his biggest mistake and regret in this world. He had hoped that he could get close to the man, to know his child to keep them safe. 

Now they reached the chambers the door was not fully closed. They went in with wands out, it looked like someone had been sitting at the sofa writing and drinking a cup of tea. It did not looked dirturbed. They went in looking in Katrins room where they found her sleeping soundly in her bed, they then looked in the kitchen and master bedroom to find Severus. But he was not there. Severus would never leave Katrin sleeping without anybody there, and Remus would not leave willingly. 

“Pomona how about you stay here with Katrin and I will go and look for Severus.” Pomona nodded and sat down on a chair. Albus went out and started walking to where Severus privet potions room were. When he got there he heard raised voices, he opened the door and there was something he never thought he would see. There was Remus levitating in the air, knocked out, Mineva was there holding her wand to Severus who had his wand pointed at her. 

“Minerva, what do you think you are doing!” Albus was shocked he would never have guessed that Minerva would go that far. 

“He is abusing one of my lions. I will not allow that to happen.”

“Then why have you knocked him out. If Remus would want a way out would he not tell you.” 

“He doesn't know what is best for him, that man is just doing this to hurt him.”

“Minerva you are the one that knocked him out. You are the one hurting him now.” 

“No, I am saving him… I am… it is for his own good.” Minerva's voice died out. She kept looking at Remus unconscious body. 

“Minerva let Remus down gently on the floor.” Minerva followed the instructions she was given. Her eyes no longer had any fight in them. It looked like she might even start crying. 

The second Remus hit the floor Severus cast a full body bind on her then went to Remus. Albus catched Minerva so that she did not fall onto the hard stone floor. He looked over and saw Severus lifting up Remus and carrying him away. He did not even acknowledge their presence. 

Albus felt awful, he said that Severus and his family would be safe there at Hogwarts but he was wrong. He had instead of putting them in safety but them in harm's way. 

Severus POV 

Severus carried Remus to their chambers, he was a potions master therefore had medical knowledge. When he got to the chambers he carried Remus to their bed, he carefully put him down. Taking off his shoes and spelling away his robes so that he was left in his undergarments. Severus then pulled the blanket over him and gave him a kiss on his head. Then Severus went to look so that Katrin was okay. When he got to her room he saw that Pomona had fallen asleep sitting on a chair beside Katrin´s bed. Severus smiled and carefully woke Pomona up. Severus got her up to date on the situation then she left to go to bed. Severus undressed and then went under the cover holding Remus close. 


	6. Chapter 6

Abus POV  
Albus spelled up Minerva and walked into his office. He kept his full body binds on her and let her down in a chair. He just stood there and breathed through his anger. He had not been this mad at anyone in a long while.How could Minerva, a person he trusted do this, how could she not see that she was in the wrong.

“I have no idea what you were thinking Minreva. Your behavior is unacceptable, you willingly but Remus is in danger. How could you do something like this.” This time he made it so that she could speak but her arms and legs were still tied. 

“I was protecting him, Severus was abusing Remus and I was making sure that he was safe!” 

“Safe! Minerva you knocked him out so he hit his head, you were the only one doing any harm, i hope you realise that.” 

“No! I am saving him, Severus is evil, that's the reason everyone let him get bullied.” 

“Minerva, you are out of control.” Albus went to the floo and floo called St. Mungo's Hospital. He watched as they came through and took Minerva with them. He knew that it was for the best, he could not have a teacher that could justify bullying because of their houses. But still Minerva was someone he had held close, someone he cared about. Albus could not believe that he could have been so blind. She said that she did not stop the bullying because of Severus house. It was with a heavy heart he watched her go. 

Then he was alone in his office, everything was too quiet. Albus felt the need that he needed to see Severus. He left his office and went down to the dungeons, he went into Severus chambers. 

Albus first went into Katrins room, he let out a small smile at her sleeping form. She truly was presuis. Albus pulled the blanket over her that she had kicked off during the night. Albus kissed her head and then went into Severus and Remus' room. Remus was sleeping on his beck and Severus laying on his side with his head on Remus chest. It was obvious that Severus wanted to be as close he could be to Remus without harming him in any way. Albus went to their bed and kissed Remus and Severus heads as well, smiling at Severus sleepy grublings. Now when Albus had checked the family out he felt that he could sleep sound tonight. 

Severus POV

Severus, woke up by Katrin, went into the bed. He looked at the klock and the time said it was 3 o'clock. Severus made space in the bed in between Remus and himself so that Katrin could sleep there. She snuggled up into his embrace and then not long fell asleep. Severus held her close and kissed her head. Her presence managed to calm him down so he could fall asleep again. 

The next time Severus woke up the time was 6 o'clock, this time he wriggled his way out of the bed. Severus jumped into the shower washing his hair then braiding it and putting on some comfortable clothes. Severus then proceeded to make some breakfast, as he was cooking it Severus felt small arms wrapped around his legs, then a pair of langer arms around his waist. 

“Hey, good morning too you too.” Severus spoke as he leaned into the embrace of his daughter and his lover. Severus turned around when they loosened their embrace and kissed Katrins head then kissed Remus. They ate their breakfast then Severus pulled Remus into the bathroom. 

“How are you feeling?”

“I… I don't really know. Minerva was someone that I looked up to, and now I don't know what to think.” Severus pulled Remus into his arms and gave him a hug, he may not have liked Minreva that much but Remus would have trusted her with his own life, the revelation about her must have hit him hard. They were interrupted by a knock on the door. They opened the door fully expecting Pomona but there was Albus. 

“Good morning, I hope I am not disturbing anything.” 

“No, come in I'll make some tea.” Albus sat down on the sofa and Katrin gave him a big hug. They sat and drank tea as Albus told them everything that had happened after they left. Severus was shocked about what Albus had done, he said that her behavior against him had been so bad he took her to a mental hospital. It shocked him because Albus had never taken his side before. He may have forgiven Remus who was never the one to hurt him. But Albus had been an adult, he could have ended his pain, but he never did. To him to now show that he cares about the way he was treated by his own deputy headmaster. That showed him that Albus really meant that he loved him as a son, he never really believed Albus when he said that he loved him. But now he could actually see that he cared, Severus really liked the feeling that Albus cared about him. 

“Albus I only have one question, who will be taking over Minerva's position?” Severus truly was qurius if Albus had thought it through. 

“I was sorta hoping that you would be the deputy headmaster.” 

“Me, you want me to be the deputy headmaster.” 

“You are right, I have not been treating my Slyterings right, and as it shows Minerva was also biased. So, I thought that you might be a good reality check.” 

“I… I have to think about it but I will probably accept.” Severus felt Remus take his hands. Severus knew first hand that the staff did not really care about the Slytherins, that was why he wanted to be a head of Slytherin because he cares. And now Albus gave him the chance to affect the whole school. 

“What about a transfigure professor?” 

“Oh, I will look that through but until I find someone I will be teaching that class” They finished speaking and they said their goodbyes. Severus certainly had a lot to think about, he knew that Albus cared and trusted him but now he could see that he trusted him, and he felt over the moon. Severus has always looked at Albus as a father figure that he looks up to but would never really care for him, but now Albus proved him wrong. This certainly would prove to be an interesting year.


	7. Chapter 7

Filius POV

He knew that something big had happened when Albus called them into an emergency meeting two days before school started. He grew even more suspicious when he saw that Minerva was not there by Albus' side but Severus was. Severus god he had many mixed feelings about that boy. He was the boy that was bullied throughout the time he spent here, and everyone that was working now had been a teacher then. They all knew that they could have done more to help him, they were the adults but they had not. Severus turned dark and then it was fine because who cares about a death eater. But then it turned out that Severus was a spie how bad he had felt when he found that out. But then he slipped out of Filius mind he had no contact with the boy so why would he think about him. Then he shows up as a teacher and apparently has a kid. And now he had to face Severus aging, he saw the new Severus at least once a day and he could not let go of his guilt. Pomona was really taken with the boy, and it was clear to anyone that Albus cared for him. 

“I know that you all are wondering why I called you into this meeting. I hate to see it but Minerva had to be hospitalised.” The room turned deadly quiet until everyone tried to speak in each other's mouths. Albus raised his hand and the room turned quiet again. 

“What happened is that Minerva attacked Remus Lupin from Severus chambers, plus she could not see the wrong doings in hitting a person so hard in the head that they fell unconscious. Minerva may return but right now I will be teaching transfigure and Severus will take on the position of deputy headmaster.” It shocktet Filius that Albus would give such a high position to a new teacher, but maybe it was not that shockt. You could see that Albus trusts Severus. This year was truly going to be one of a kind. 

The rest of the meeting was quiet, everyone was still trying to digest the news that they had gotten. Minerva, a professor that had been working at that school for long was now not going to be there. She really attacked one of her old cubs, and why did she do that, and why was Remus Lupin even there. 

“Abus who will be the Gryffindors head house?” 

“Acully Filius if I am going to be honest I don't know.” It was not often that Albus had no idea how he was going to fix a situation. But then it hit him, Minerva had attacked Remus Lupin, that means that he was at Hogwarts. 

“Maybe you should ask Remus if he could be the new temporary head hose for Gryffindor.” 

“Filius my old friend, that is a great idea, I will certainly ask. Well if that is all I need to get the last things ready before school starts again.” And with that Albus left in a hurry, it was a lot of question marks right now in Filius head. He saw Severus roll his eyes at the headmaster before he left. Now the answer to all his questions may be Severus. Filius would have to find him alone so that he could talk to him. 

Time skip

Filius had decided that he would eat dinner in his chamber instead of eating in the big hall. It was so empty now when the students were not herar. It was also the fact that he would often speak to Minerva when they ate. Sure she had said many bad things about Severus, and she did say that she did not think that he should teach here at Hogwarts. But how did that lead her to attack Remus Lupin, he could not see that. 

When Filius was done with his dinner he decided that he should go to the library and check out a new book. Their library was truly wonderful; it had so many books that it would take more than a lifetime to read them all. That would distract him from the mystery that he was trying to solve. When he got there he was fully expecting to be alone but he heard small footsteps behind some shelfs. He slowly walked to the self where he heard the steps and there he saw a little girl. She looked to be around seven years old, but there were no children in the scholl and no child that young. Then it hit him, this is the reason Severus got a family chamber, this was his child. She had black hair in a braid that laid on her back and she seemed to be looking for a book. She was wearing a purple dress that went just over her knees. 

“Hello, is it something you are looking for?” The little girl jumped up in surprise when he spoke. 

“I am just looking, papa is getting a book for one of his potions, and dad is getting one for the text he is writing.” Before Filius could say anything, Remus came around the corner. 

“Oh, there you are I was looking for you. Oh, hi professor:” 

“Ah Remus, it is nice to see you again how have you been.” 

“Good, well you have met my daughter Katrin, Katrin this is Professor Flitwick, he teaches charms.” Filius was shocked at that, Katrins parents were Remus Lupin and Severus Snape, the last he knew they were enemies. Now Severus showed up. 

“Okay, I am done, we can go back down again. Oh, hello Filius.” 

“Hello Severus I hope you all have a nice day.” Filius turned around and left as quickly he could without looking suspicious. He knew now why Remus was at the school but what he did not understand was why she attacked him. 

Severus POV 

After Filius practically ran from the library they went back into their chambers. There they put on some tea and started to plan for the semester. Severus was done with his planning so he helped Remus. It would not be to much work for him to just be a head house. They put Katrin to sleep and then they later went into the bed.


	8. Chapter 8

The first day of School

Severus POV

He was nervous, Severus couldn't help it. Severus had gotten a good luck kiss from both Katrin and Remus, now he was sitting there on the teachers table and was waiting for the students to come. He never had the best experience from school, he wanted to teach so that if there is a kid like him he could tell them that he saw them, that he cared. Remus was sitting where Minerva used to sit, and in between them sat Katrin. He wore black robes that were especially made for him and was potion replying so that he would not get hurt while teaching. Severus had susen to have his hair loose and curly instead of having it in a bun. Katrin was wearing Robes that were really dark purple that they almost looked black, her hair was in two braids. Remus was wearing brown robes that fitted him nicely. When you looked at the family you could see that Katrin took most after Severus. Her long dark hair, the darker robes. But Katrin also had traits of Remus; her smile was really his and she had a small dusting of freckles as Remus had. 

He heard the many voices that started to fill the corridors. Severus watched rapidly as the students started to sit down. He noticed that he himself and his family were getting watched by the students. They only knew that Slytherin would get a new head house Remus and Katrin was a surprise for them. 

The door opened and all the first years came in. Leading them was not Minerva (clear reasons why she could not do it) the person was leading them was Pomona. Severus took notice that many of the students noticed that it was not Minerva that led them in. 

The sorting went well and Severus looked over his snakes, he wanted to make sure that they would get the safe place that they deserve at Hogwarts. Albus did his speech and when he mentioned that Minerva would not be here and that Remus would be the head house and a new teacher at transfigure the hall went a bit crazy. After everyone had calmed down the students started to leave, Katrin was basacly asleep sitting up. Remus went with the Griffindors and Severus took Katrin in his arms and carried her down as he walked down with the students. He got all the Slytherins to sit down and he started his speech. 

“We are Slytherin, we are known for being cunning and ambitious.   
Many of the other houses dislike us, we have a long rivalry with the Gryffindors.   
Thanks to the war the Gryffindors are the hero and us Slytherin are the enemy.   
We need to stand by each other. No snake can be alone, the second a snake is alone those who want to hurt us will attack that snake. Remember we are your family here, and family protects each other. If you have an argument it stays between these walls, no arguing with each other outside. If you do that you weaken our front withs means you weaken us.   
It is smart if you get friends from outside this house to show them that we are not the enemy but never forget where your home is.   
I am new to this as you all know if any of you have a problem go to your friends, come to me. I have a schedule where you can write if you want time to talk to me.   
This is my daughter Katrin, You will see her around sometimes.   
If any of you have any concerns or questions then my door is open for 2 hours now.” 

Severus said his goodbye and then took Katrin putting her in her bed and tucking her in. He then went into his office and looked over his teachers plan, answering questions from Slytherisn as he went. 

Time skip first lesson 

“There will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in this class. As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion-making. However, for those select few...  
Who possesses the predisposition... I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death.” 

Severus had worked hard on his opening speech and he liked how it ended up. He had Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw trid years. He gave them a test potion to test where they were. He looked over the class watching everyone as a hawk. He knew the risks at teaching potions, one wrong move of one of the students and people can die. As Severus looked around he saw a Hufflepuff girl reaching for something and her robe went down showing a hand shaped bruise on her arm. He discreetly made a note telling her to stay back in class and sending it to her.   
Severus Snape hated one thing more than Voldemort; it was people that abused children. They were praying on their own children that they should care about and protect them. He had to live in his fathers hands and he still had problems from it. He had to tread carefully, he knew that children that are abused are trained to never tell and never show what goes on at home. He would need to get her to trust him before he tried to get her to talk. 

As the class left he felt it went well for being one of the first classes he had ever had. Miss Smith stayed behind as he asked. He did not ask her anything right now, first of all he needed to earn her trust. Ms. Smith is safe here for the rest of the term.She looked at him and seemed really nervous, Severus simply gave her the cream for bruising.

“That is bruising cream, you need to take a shower and then put that on until it's gone. If you need to talk I am all ears.” Severus watched as she took the cream and looked at his face to see if he would take it back. When he did not try to grab her she took the cream and mumbled a thank you then left. He would have to keep an eye on her.


	9. Chapter 9

Severus POV

The day was done and Severus was playing with Katrin. Severus was thinking about how he can notice abused children. He was better than the other teachers at spotting abuse but he can not keep tabs on everyone of the students. If Katrin was abused he would want to know that the teachers would find out and remove her from that home. 

Severus was taken out of his thoughts when Katrin fell. He helped her up and then kissed her bruised knee. That when it hit him a way to find many abuse cases without the teachers having special training.   
If they would have a check up when the students came then Madam Pomfrey would see the injuries and talk to the student about their home life. 

“Come here Katrin, we are going on a field trip to Madam Pomfrey.” 

“Why? I am not that hurt.” 

“I know that but other students are hurting so I have to speak to her.”   
They made their way to the medbay, where he spoke to Pomfrey. She was happy at his proposal saying that it would be really good for both finding abuse and to make sure all the students have had their vaccinations. 

With all that decided Severus decided that he would have to call a heads meeting. He sent the appropriate owls and then he played with Katrin as they waited. Remus was the first to show up and gave him a kiss and then went down on the floor with him and they continued playing. Next was Pomona that started to play with Katrin as well and that is how it looked when Filius showed up. One little girl on the floor and the three adults playing with her. After that Severus sent Katrin into another room to play while they talked. 

“Okay, so I have called you all here today because I have been talking to Madam Pofrey and we have come to the conclusion that when the school starts all the students should see her so that she can check them over to make sure that the children are okay. Any questions?” 

It was quiet for a second and the Filus started to speak. “Not that I disagree but why would the students need that?” 

“It is a great way to make sure that the students get the appropriate diets and vacince but also it is a good way to see if anyone is being abused. That is actually why I called this meeting. I believe that one of your Puffs Pomona is being abused at home.” 

“Oh, are they alright, do they need medical care?” Pomona spook fast and was clearly worried about her puff. 

“I saw hand shaped bruises on her arm today in class. I gave her a strong healing balm and I am hoping to be able to make her trust me so that she will speak.” At the confirmation that Severus is trying to help the student Pomona visibly calmed down. 

The meeting continued with everyone getting ready a schedule so that all the students would be as safe as they could. 

Filius POV 

He really did not know what to feel about Severus Snape. He was nothing as he thought he would be and he was nothing as he remembered him to be. He had not even been awar that Severus had curly hair and that says something. Maybe he should visit Minerva and see how she is doing, all of them really should have gotten some therapy after the war, no one is the same after that. 

Severus POV

Katrin was asleep and he and Remus were getting ready for bed while Remus was telling him about how his day had gone.   
“The younger students are okay with me, the old one are a bit wary but I think that will lesen.” Remus was saying as he was removing his clothes. 

But Severus' mind was not in the conversation; it was in a completely different world. He went into the bathroom to make sure that Remus was surprised. In the bathroom Severus took out a bottle of lube and a vibrating buttplug. He bent over lubing the toy up. Severus did not really like stretching himself so he often just went slow with a lot of lube without any stretching. Severus put the tip of the toy at his entrance and then slowly pushed it into him feeling himself open up for the toy. He felt as the toy got wider and wider until his entrance closed at the bottom of it. He then proceeded to play with himself until he was lose enough. 

Severus went into the bedroom Remus was laying in the bed reading a book. Severus sat down beside him saying “I have a surprise for you.” Remus looked at him trying to figure out what he was talking about. “A surprise you say.” “Yes but you will have to undress me to find it.” Severus said playfully and Remus jumped onto Severus. 

Kissing down his neck slowly removing his shirt. They played with Severus nippels loving the way he gasped and moaned. He pulled down the pants noticing that he did not have any underwear on. Turing Severus around and finding him all plugged up, the day ended in a great way if either of them were asked.


	10. Chapter 10

Albus POV 

Albus walked into the St.mungo’s hospital and went into the psych ward. He was going to sheck on Minerva to make sure that they were treating her alright. He may be very cross with her at the moment but he was responsible for her health. He walked down the corridors until he got to her room. The room had a bed, a widow and a desk. It was bare but it had everything necessary inside. 

Minerva had her hair loose and was sitting on her bed looking out of the window. She had such a forren away look in her eyes. How could he not have noticed the poor mental state of his deputy headmaster and how had he been so blind. He had put both staff and students at risk because of this mistake. From now on Albus was going to make sure that he had mental health check ups once in a while to make sure nothing like this can happen again. 

“Hi, Minerva how are you feeling?” Albus walked forward in the room so that he came into her sight. 

“How do you think I am feeling, I was protecting my cubs and you just threw me here. This is what he wanted now he can corrupt my lions and take them to his side.” Minerva’s eyes were shining with anger. How could he not have seen how she was acting. How bad she was against the Slytherin, how much pain had she had time to cause. 

“Minerva you did not save any of your cubs you hurt one of your cubs.” 

“Liar!” Albus took a step back, he had not been taken care of his Slytherins. But that was going to happen now, no more special treatment for the Gryffindors, he truly trusted Severus to yell at him if he even tried to do any kind of favoring. 

After that Minerva had been too agitated to speak to and Albus went back to the school with a heavy heart. Minerva had been a friend but now he could not recognize her. He briefly wondered if he ever would feel comfortable with giving her any kind of position of authority aging. But now he was getting ahead of himself. 

When Albus got to his room he saw a note on his desk. 

Hello Albus  
Us as head house want to make sure that we can catch as many abuse cases as possible. Therefore have we voted and gotten that every student will have a medical check up every year. We have confirmed this with Madam Poffrey already and she agreed that it would be a good idea.   
Kind regards Severus Snape

Albus had to smile at the piece of paper. Severus had only been here a couple of days and he was already improving the school. It had never really crossed Albus mind that it would be beneficial to give all the students a check up. That gous on the parents to make sure they are healthy. He really was hoping this idea would work, no child should have to live in an abusive home. 

Severus POV

Severus was the first one up; he had woken up with a nice soreness from the night and had stayed some time in Remus warm embrace. He had eventually gotten up, taken a shower and got dressed. After that he had woken Remus and Katrin then they all made their way up to the great hall. 

“You know it feels a bit weird having to walk up to the great hall I am so used to having to go down the stairs in the morning.” Remus spoke with a laugh, while they were walking. The family was trying to get used to living at Hogwarts. It was easier for Remus and Severus as they had lived here before. But for Katrin she was looking at everything with wonder. 

They walked up to the professors table and Severus could feel the eyes on him. Everyone was wary of the new teacher and he could understand that. But he knew that some of the looks he was getting was because he was friendly with the new Gryffindor head house. It seemed like no one had been able to draw the conclusion that Severus and Remus were in a relationship. And Severus knew that the teachers had an ongoing bet about how long it will take the students to catch on. 

Severus sat down beside Albus then Katrin and Remus were sitting on the other side of her. Albus was talking about how good of an idea he had with the health check ups. Severus would never admit it out loud but he loved when Albus praised him. He grew up in an abusive home and his mother did not care for him; she just wanted to be the perfect wife. Therefore left her only son to get beaten up by her husband. But Albus was like a father to him. When he was in school he hated how he left him to be hurt but their relationship has grown and now like a father and a son. To get that recognition he never got growing up was a great feeling and after Albus praised him he always felt proud of himself. 

Time skip

The school day was over and Severus was having a meeting with all the Slytherins he was going to tell them about the new health check up. Severus was expecting some backlash for it, abused children are scared and they don’t believe that there is a way out. So he needed to think really carefully with what words he was using. 

“We have head houses have noticed that some of you are not vaccinated and some people's allergies have gone through the cracks. We have therefore made that every year everyone will see Madam Poffrey to get a health check up. This is for your safety and health.” Severus took a breath before continuing. 

“I am also trying to chance the bullying policy so that it protect all houses from house disrimination and I think that it would be a good idea to hear what troubles you have had and what solutions you see and if you have any questions please ask them now.” When he was done talking Severus looked over all the students. He promised them that he would do his best at protecting them and he wanted them to know early on that they could trust him. Some hands went up in the air. 

“This anti-bullying policy, how will it affect us?” A boy with short brown hair and blue eyes asked he was a 5 year student . 

“It will stop any bullying at school and make sure that no teacher can take favorites between houses because if there is suspected bullying that it is not up to the head house to make the punishment it will be a collective decision between all head houses. This is to protect you from each other and give you a safety net from the teachers.” At that the student seemed content with that answer so Severus gave the word to the next one. 

“The health check what will it include.” Asked a small girl with long black hair and brown eyes, she was just a second year student. 

“There will be a scan to make sure that you all are healthy then you will be asked if you have any allergies this would take around five to ten min.” At that all but one hand went down. 

“ The thing about the safety net will every house have the same rules and protections?” 

“If you mean that the Gryffindors voice will only be as loud as yours then yes that is the idea if any of you have any suggestions on how we can perfect it then I will gladly hear them.”

“So are the Gryffindor getting the same information as we are?” 

“Yes their new head house is informing them at this moment.” 

“Are you sure that he is doing it?” 

“He better be he said that he had to leave to go and rally all the Gryffindors in.” At that the students let out a laugh. They were starting to trust this new head house. He was showing them that he is willing to stand up for them in a way that Slughorn never did. 

Before anyone could say anything more the door from the professor's office opened. There stood that little girl that they have been seeing at every time they eat. Severus could feel the students watching his daughter in curiosity. This was probably the first time they really got a good look at her. 

“Papa have you seen bun-bun? (Katrin’s favorite stuffed animal that she got the first day in Severus care)”

“Have you looked in your bed, under your bed or on the sofa?” Severus was vaguely aware of the slytherins in the same room. At receiving a response that she has looked at all those places Severus turned to the students. 

“I will be in my office and you can always contact me with post if you want to. Sorry but this meeting will have to cut short I have a rescue mission to go on.” Receiving a laugh from the students Severus went after Katrin looking for Bun-bun. Severus thought about what would have happened if he had not gotten Katrin, how his life would be like. But he shaked that thought out of his head, he had her and a panther he loved. Now they just needed to find that bunny.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter and I am sorry about that. This story is now taking a bit of a different turn because I have been having some writers block and this worked. Hope you all like it :)

Severus was slowly but surely gaining the Slytherins' trust, the same could not be said for Remus. Gryffindors were impulsive and have been allowed to go free and hurt as many people they wanted as long as their intentions were good. But that was no longer the case with Remus holding them responsible for their actions, and now they were getting treated like the rest of the houses and they were not happy with it. 

“You know I wonder if I would have reacted the same as them?” 

“Oh Honey, you year would have reacted worse. Be happy that you don’t have to deal with that.” Severus spoke with a laugh. But before he could continue to tease Remus they heard screaming coming from the Slytherin common room. Both of them rushed out to assess the situation. 

In the middle of the common room were there was a big spider that was trying to attack the students. Severus immediately stund it and Remus went to the students to make sure that they were safe and no one was hurt. 

“Is anyone hurt!” Severus looked over all the students. No one had gotten physically hurt except a student that had fallen back into a table. Severus took the student and was leaving to get him to Madam Pomfrey giving Remus a look saying that he was in charge of calming the students down. 

Remus POV

He watched Severus leave with the student happy that no one else got hurt. Now there was the question on how did it get inside the common room. 

“Does anyone have any idea about who would have done this?” No one said anything, everyone wanting to find out who had done this. After some time a student raised their hand. 

“I heard that some Gryffindors were wanting to get back at us because they have been getting a lot more detention and getting less points and they wanted to get back.” All the students were holding their breath, Remus knew that they were waiting to see if he would deny it. 

“ What where the students' names so I can question them?” Remus could see the shock on the faces of the Slytherins. This was not how he remembered school, Remus had always known that the teacher’s would take him seriously, but from hearing it from Severus' perspective a Slytherins perspective, Remus realized that the snakes did not have it that way. 

“You believe us?” A student that stood in front of the younger as he was about to protect them from getting attacked. 

“You do realized that I am married to a Slytherin right.” The looks of shook on their faces told it all. Remus wrote up the names of the students that would be questioned and then he went to Severus office to get some calming drath. Giving it out to the younger year first telling them that it would be a good idea to get some sleep. Some of the older students stayed to study in the common room even though their studying group was discontinued for the night. 

“You know I was always good at defense and okay at everything that was not potions so if you have any questions you are free to ask me.” It was nice to see when Remus offered help to the Gryffindors they pulled back and took it as an insult. But the Slytherins were seeing him as a resource; they asked him for a deeper understanding than the one that was in the books and Remus helped them the best he could. After a while Severus came asking if everyone was alright. He just went to cheek on Katrin to see that she had not woken up. He made sure that the monitoring charm was still on so that he would know if she woke up. Severus then came back to the common room and helped Remus answer all the questions that the students had. 

That night when Remus had Severus in his arms he thought about how biased the school was. He thought about his old friends and now Harry, how was he. Remus was not even sure were he was, was he happy where were he living who he was living with. Remus had two big regrets in his life, how he treated Severus and that he did not take Harry in. Maybe he should look it up and just take him to a cafe once in a while. Remus fell asleep with a smile on his face and thinking about Harry, Katrin and Severus. 

The next morning Remus had the interviews with the “suspect” from the Gryffindors. All of the mentioned seemed to be appalled by the fact that he listened to what the Slytherins had said. Remus talked to Albus and they decided that it was best to contact the boy's parents. After that Remus asked Albus the question he had been dying to ask, he asked where Harry ended up. When Albus told him that Harry was with his aunt Remus did not know what to think. He had only met Petunia once and she was stale as a brick and always seemed like she always smelled something bad. But apparently she had her own son and now Harry. Remus decided that before he even tried to contact Harry then he would talk to Severus first.


End file.
